Why?
by Akira Zoey
Summary: It was wonderful...MY body was against the cold wall now, and our sweaty bodies were in contact with each other. She smelled like Strawberry Banana. Our aromas together created the most breathtaking scent. She looked great, even though she had a couple of bruises. As a matter of fact, they made Ally MORE attractive. We were in another world...who knew how long we had been there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ Hello there! I needed some time away from Hero...I was forever stuck. Here's a random three - part story though. Enjoy :3

**WARNING: PARTS ARE REALLY LONG, IF NOT EXTREMELY. ALSO WHEN THE OTHER PERSON'S POV COMES AROUND IT GETS A LITTLE HEATED. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

_I was also thinking this could be longer than three parts..._

* * *

_**Ally's POV:**_

***On Plane: Heading to Miami from California****_*_**

I didn't want to leave. I really didn't. Life for me there wasn't exactly perfect, but it was better than returning to what I use to call home.

I use to live with my Mom, Penny, in California.

My parents had continually blamed each other as the reason why their relationship wasn't working, so they decided to split.

Julian, my Mom's current boyfriend, wasn't so bad. He was nice, other times not so much.

Anyways, for like the first time in FOREVER, I was genuinely...happy. Before I moved to Cali I was living with my Dad, Lester, in Miami; where I'm from. I've lived there all my life, and seen many people come and go. There was one person who always filled me with glee everytime I saw him and made me glad I lived there - Dallas.

We knew each other since first grade...and even when I was six I was falling head over heels for him.

The way his gorgeous brown hair always swooped perfectly over his forehead, the way the sun looked on his undeniably perfect light skin, the way he looked at anything with those eyes - oh gosh, his eyes.

He was my world.

I was forever playing with him, and he played back. Now that I think back, first grade was when I asked HIM out! We went out up until sixth grade.

In school, I was always the depicted as the "goody two-shoes" and the "nerd". Not to mention I could NOT stop embarrassing myself to save my life, I laughed at the stupidest of jokes, and could never defend myself. There's so much more...

I guess he recognized all this...or we just drifted apart, I'm not sure; but whatever happened changed my life forever.

Somewhere during the middle of the year he began to flirt with the most popular girl in school, Cassidy. I didn't really notice, I was too busy talking to teachers instead of people my own age.

One day I heard one of the snobby, mean girls in my class say behind me in line, "Are you gonna do it or not?!" I recognized Dallas' voice immediately and he said, "Y-yeah...just let me get up there." When he caught up to me in line, he spoke the words no person EVER wants to hear - "Ally, we need to talk." I hesitated for a moment then replied, "I think I know what you're going to say."

"Yeah...I'm breaking up with you."

Now I know what you're thinking - we're in middle school, so what the hell did we know about love and dating ANYWAYS? Nothing, I tell you.

Nothing.

Nonetheless, my heart sank. I will never forget that feeling, it scars me.

As unfortunate as it is, the pain didn't stop there.

I thought we could stay friends. I was wrong. He started to ignore me. I thought I could reason with him. I was wrong AGAIN. That made him TALK about me, and I couldn't believe ANY of the things I was hearing him say. It got worse and worse. I would never cry (maybe a tad), but I would sit and think. How could the boy I ASKED OUT dump me? How could he tell other people his plans to break up with me? How could he break up with me IN LINE? How could ignore me, after all the shit we went through? How could he talk about me, when he once told me he LOVED me?

All these questions to this day remain unanswered.

His rain of terror continued until the last day of seventh grade. I told him I was moving as I handed him my yearbook to sign, and he breathed a sigh of relief while saying "Yes!"

I told myself never again was I to fall for a boy. Why fall, when he could end up treating me exactly like that?

It would be even WORSE in high school...

He's one of the two biggest reasons why I never wanted to return back that STATE, let alone that area.

* * *

The rest was home - related. The house I lived in was in great condition when I first got there. After MY family was there for SEVEN YEARS STRAIGHT - let's just say that house isn't the most pleasant thing to be in.

The walls grew dirty, stains were everywhere, holes filled the walls (Another story for another day!), disgusting smells erupted from the strangest of places...the house disturbed me to an extent where I slept out in a tent in my backyard for a week.

My family gets to me even more than my "home."

I have two older sisters and a brother.

My oldest sister, Ellie, is in college. She's been waiting an eternity to move out on her own, and I haven't heard from her since the day she left. She wasn't all for the whole "keep in touch with your family" idea.

My second oldest, Katie, sadly passed away thanks to dumbass cancer (Had a brain tumor to more specific.). She was one of the only people that actually could make a smile appear on my face.

My younger brother, Brady, also passed away, due to his surgery failing. Something was wrong with his stomach (Wish I could tell you details, but my parents and the doctors liked to leave me in the dark about things crucially important!) He and Katie were the only people to ever make me see the brighter side of life. However, the last time I saw Brady...I nearly drowned in my ocean of tears. He walked into the living room - his body was EXTREMELY scrawny, and the way his skin clung to his bones for dear life... I couldn't bear the sight. His eyes had little to no life in them, and bags were underneath.

The worst sight of all was seeing his little frail hand hold a small oval-shaped tube filled halfway with his blood, which was connected to his stomach. Watching him take every step was excruciating, it looked as if it hurt every time his foot touched the ground.

He passed a year after Katie, and the fact that my parents decide to argue all the time really didn't make matters better. Mom would sometimes leave out of the house and not come back until four days later. Dad would come back everyday after work with more and more gray hairs.

One day my Mom was FED UP and decided to destroy what was left of the house. I stayed in the bathroom the entire time.

Later on during the afternoon, I had overheard her speaking of leaving for California. I wondered how she could afford such, because she didn't have a job and Dad was making enough JUST to get by. We were poor, because a lot our money went towards Katie and Brady. The rest went towards bills and the like, and Mom didn't help pay any of it.

I was shocked when I heard her say I was going along. I then became pissed because no one asked ME. Did I NOT get a say in where I ended up?

Did I want to leave at first? Of course not! Everything I knew was THERE, in Miami.

But I'm glad I did. If I didn't, I wouldn't have realized that I wanted to go back, NEEDED to come back.

I mean, of course I didn't want to - at first. Too many memories: Fights, deaths, Dallas. Besides everything in California was going well for me - for the most part anyways. I had another crush - that I will never speak to again. I had a best friend - that I promised I would come back for and we would travel the world. I had zero problems with the weather - although I would get a little cold. I had an enemy - who use to be a friend, but I guess her true colors were shown. I even had a shot at a scholarship. So why?

Why should I want to go back?

I'll tell you why.

I felt like I was running away from my problems, and I didn't really even know if there was any that existed. All I know is - Ally doesn't run.

Ally fucking conquers.

Also, life there in California wasn't too...interesting, which is exactly how I want my life. Interesting.

* * *

*At "Home"*

When I was on the plane back to Miami, I thought about what I going "home" to, and I never expected to come back to Austin Monica Moon.

But first things first, right?

After a long seven hours and fifteen minutes of sitting down and staring out of a window while listening to sad music...it finally lands. I hop off, retrieve my luggage, and wait outside for Dad.

It's ten minutes before he pulls up.

His car looks a lot more worn, just as he does when he opens the door to come out and help with my luggage. It's been two years, and his head is more gray than the sky has been for the past three days. What did he have to worry about, with no wife and kids?

He gave me a small smile, and we loaded in silence. As we opened the doors and buckled up, he finally spoke. "Hey kiddo," he said, his voice raspier than I remember. "How's life been?" I peered out the window, searching for words. "It's been...interesting." I lied. "Really? How so?" Dad questioned. "Well, Mom got a boyfriend, I had almost had a scholarship, the weather is almost always freakishly nice all the time-"

"What?"

"The weather is almost always freakishly nice all the time?"

"No, the first one."

"Mom got a boyfriend?"

"Oh..." He lingered. He didn't say anything else. And neither did I.

We arrived back at the house not too long after and it looked fine - from the outside. I took one step in and nearly fell back because the strong stench of booze hit me so hard. I tried to carry as many bags as possible so I wouldn't have as many rude awakenings. I started to heave my belongings up to my room, and when I opened the door I thanked the lord that nothing had changed.

I shut the door and took in the nice vanilla scent my room carried. Flopping on the bed shortly after, I fell asleep.

* * *

*Morning After*

The nostalgia is OVERWHELMING. As soon as I pulled the cover off my head it hit me like a train. I remember. I remember all the times I laid in my bed daydreaming about Dallas. I remember all the times I was up at 2:00 A.M. crying about Katie and Brady, and then crying about everything that was wrong. I remember the times I fangirled over Disney movies, wishing my life was a fairy tale. I felt a shitload of feelings wash over me, and I was only in my ROOM.

I moved slow, trying to not leave my room, which I was getting ready to do. As much I as I didn't want to, I knew I couldn't stay in the shadows forever. I got out of bed, slipped on my slippers, and headed out to the hallway.

I felt the walls as I walked past - they were peeling, and the colors faded. The floors were the worst. I use to hear Brady's tiny feet go pitter-patter across the wood all the time. Not to mention every time I walked across it I felt like I was going to plummet to my death, they creaked so loud.

When I entered the bathroom I fixed myself up: showered, brushed my hair and teeth, cleansed my face. I didn't put on any makeup, and I didn't think that my red and yellow striped v-neck and jeans were over the top.

I left out the house to go bring back food for me and Dad, because there was hardly anything in the kitchen; and whatever else in there was expired. I knew there was a McDonald's a couple of blocks away so I didn't bother to drive. Besides, the weather was nice and I figured I'd take a trip down memory lane. Midway there I started singing a song. After three verses, a male voice behind me started singing along with me. I stopped in my tracks, and he mimicked. I hadn't known he was behind me, who knows how long he had been. His voice sounded vaguely familiar...

"You can turn around, Ally." he said. I slowly turned to face a boy who looked a lot like...

"Dallas," I spoke.

"So you DO remember! I can't tell you how satisfied I was when I heard you were back in town!" The brunette said, sarcastically speaking. I'm back for ONE day, and people already know about my existence? I wasn't interested in finding out how he knew that information or talking to him, so I started to walk away.

"Well, well, well," he said after grabbing my wrist. "Where are you headed off to? I don't believe I was finished talking." "I have nothing to say to you...let me go." I simply asked, giving him my death glare. It only made him clench tighter. "Ouch," I whimpered. "Huh, you're still the same I see. Gonna cry, like you did back in sixth grade?" he taunted.

I tried to jerk my arm away, screaming, "LET. ME. GO!" Around the third time I yanked my arm he let go, and I fell on the concrete, HARD. I scraped my right elbow and my left cheek. When I tried to look up, I felt dizzy. He walked over and kicked me in my stomach, causing me to spit blood. Was this really happening? He kneeled over and grabbed my shirt, punching my right eye one good time.

With that, he called me pathetic and walked away, laughing.

My mind was having a hard time comprehending...did my "Crush Gone Bad" (He's been downgraded.) just attack me? Doesn't he know better not to hit anyone, especially a FEMALE?! He left me on the ground scraped and bruised...and was more than likely going to tell his friends.

I stayed on the ground for about twenty minutes, and around the last three the river started flowing harder than ever.

I heard footsteps quickly nearing me. I tried to stand but only fell once again. I just continued to cry and was somewhat prepared to face the worst. I looked up, and saw a beach blonde with SOME concern on his face. He crouched down, and my eyes shut faster than the speed of light. My messed up hair was carefully removed from the front of my face, and his soft, warm hands began to wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

I was shaking, and he pulled me into one of the most sincere-filled hugs I have ever received. He pulled me close, making sure not to hurt me. We stayed that way for about 3 minutes.

We never spoke to each other. I never got his name, or anything.

But there was something about him - something GOOD, kind and gentle. I could feel it. He was...different. I felt like I had no reason to question him, he was trying to help.

He carefully picked me up and carried me somewhere - and judging by the awfully nice smells, I think it was...his home. It didn't take us long to reach our destination - like five minutes, tops. I was heaved up some stairs and gently placed on a bed. He left out but came back with stuff. It's amazing how much a person can figure out just by listening. He settles himself in a chair beside the bed and messes with the stuff he had. Not too long after I feel my elbow picked up and something is applied to my scrape, ointment it feels. It burns a little, and I wince. I could feel his eyes locked on my mine, which are still closed.

He applies a band-aid to the scrape, and repeats this process with my cheek. He leaves the room again, and comes back with a bag of ice in which he opens my hand to give to me to place on my eye.

It's quiet, and I yawn. He takes the bag and sets it on the dresser next to me. He moved to the bottom of the bed and removes my shoes. He also takes my purse from me. I crawl underneath the sheets and lay my head on the unbelievably comfortable cotton pillow. The room smelled of his cologne, and it was surprisingly one of the sweetest things my nose has EVER taken in...ah, it was heaven. It was like cotton candy, but it has manliness. It made it even me even sleepier.

He turns off the light and places a small kiss on my forehead.

* * *

*Later that day*

I wake up - and finally open my eyes. I turn to the side to see the time.

The alarm clock on the dresser reads 5:45 P.M. Hmm, I think to myself, that alarm clock looks JUST like mine. And that's when I realize: that IS MY alarm clock, and I'm seeing it because I'm laying in MY bed. In MY room. In MY house.

Had it all been a dream?

Part of me hoped it was. I DIDN'T see Dallas, and he didn't touch me. Part of me also hoped it wasn't, the mysterious beach blonde wouldn't have helped me. I suddenly feel my cheek, and the bandage is still there.

So it wasn't.

A million thoughts rushed into my mind: Who was the blondie? Why did he help me? How did I get home? Will I ever see him again, to thank him? Before I proceeded deeper into my thoughts, my door slowly opened. Dad entered, and smiled. "I see someone is doing better," he said while placing himself on my bed next to me. I sighed. "Not really, I have a lot of ton of unresolved mysteries in my life." "Well, I meant physically, but that matters too. Also, I guess you went out to get food this morning, because I woke up to a kitchen that had cabinets open everywhere. I figured you'd be back soon, so I waited at the table. I got a little worried after a while and went out to look for you. After no luck, I finally went back to the house to call the police. Right as I dial the last number I decide to call YOU instead of the authorities. I got scared when a male voice picked up the phone..."

He told me (after he threatened the poor guy) he explained that he saw me lying on the ground outside his window; and he wanted to help. According to him, he picked me up and looked after me in his home. Which he did...shockingly. He also asked Dad if he could come pick me up, saying he would bring me there (Dad would NOT have given him our address!) but couldn't find his keys. He gave him the address and he carried me all the way to the car (Dad sounded a bit agitated but I blushed - just a little!).

So THAT'S how I ended up back here.

And before Dad left the room, he stopped in his steps and turned.

"Also, you start school at Marino High tomorrow! Get ready again, I'll explain everything on the way to Wal-Mart; we're getting your supplies!"

I groaned and pulled the cover over my head.

* * *

*In the car, 6:30 P.M.*

I sit in the passenger seat, and absentmindly stare out of the window. Wow, avoiding conversation was easier than I thought.

"Here is all the stuff they handed me during registration," he stated. " I already looked through everything, now it's your turn. Are you excited?"

I wanted to yell at him. NO I wasn't excited, after today I'm anything but. Anger was fueling inside of me. Maybe avoiding conversation was harder than I thought. Dad started talking anyway.

"I got everything done about 4 days before so you could go on Monday - got your grades, up-to-date physical, your uniform, everything. I feel like it would be best if you start tomorrow too - considering what happened today. What do ya say?"

I flipped through everything. This school had a bunch going on. My anger wasn't as strong anymore. I guess I could start...it would be better than sitting in my room sulking about who knows what. I simply replied with, "That'll be fine." Ten minutes later, we're at Wal-Mart.

We walk in and I collide with someone because I was looking down at my phone instead of up. I crash down to the floor, my landing not soft whatsoever. Dad was about to help me up - but whoever else hit the floor caught his attention and made him stop in his tracks. Still sitting, I started to inhale this familiar aroma.

Cotton candy! With manliness! No way...

"Didn't you get hurt enough already today?" The voice laughs. "Are you alright? C'mon, let me help you up." A soft hand guided his way into mine and pulled me up. I finally saw him. Handsome wasn't even a word to remotely describe him. He was sexy...but looked like he could pull off the cutest, most adorable puppy face. I was baffled by the sight so much I stared.

"Ally, you alright?" Dad said...I think.

I kept staring.

"ALLY!" It was Dad for sure.

"Huh? Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"I think she's okay, she was just taking in ALL of this." The mysterious beach blonde joked, moving his hands up and down his body. He's got a sense of humor - I like that. However Dad didn't because he gave him a look that could kill, took my arm, and dragged me away. I turned to look at him, and he gave me the goofiest smile while saluting me goodbye; followed by the coolest walk I'd ever seen.

"I don't like him," Dad scowled.

We shopped in silence, the whole time my mind on the mysterious beach blonde. When we arrived home I went to my room immediately. I don't think I even got any sleep. I got my stuff together, put together an outfit, and wondered what tomorrow held for me. I decided to get a daily horoscope, so my curiosity couldn't completely get the best of me. It said:

Sagittarius horoscope for today:  
You have heard it said many times that positive thinking brings about positive events. When you believe that life will be good, you have a far better chance of experiencing a good life. The hard part, though, is to maintain an optimistic attitude when life is throwing you curve balls. But it is certainly possible, Sagittarius - especially for someone like you. You happen to have incredible willpower and a stubborn streak that can be used to make your life richer. Make it a habit to look on the bright side and to take time each and every day to believe that the best will be. You are more powerful than you realize.

Based on that, I think it was safe to think that I was gonna have a good day. I fell asleep, beach blonde roaming my dreams.

* * *

*Following morning*

I woke to the annoying ass beep of my alarm clock, and I heaved myself out of bed. I got ready in less than half an hour, enough time for breakfast (Got some groceries after school shopping, yes!). Dad offered to drive me to school since it's my first day (I have to take the bus) but I insisted I'd take the bus. My dad had shown me where the bus was gonna pick me up and drop me off, so I was good to go.

Plus, the only person I saw outside was at a curb and he had a backpack. Doesn't take a genius to figure things out. I walked, and as I got closer I could see a tall red-haired male with blue eyes. His clothes were...eccentric. Colorful and crazy. He didn't look too bad though. He wasn't ugly or anything. I approached Red and asked, "So this is the bus stop to Marino High?" He smiled when he looked at me, and nodded in response to my question. "So where is everyone else?" I questioned, looking around to see if anyone else was headed in our direction. "Nah, it's just me and you. I've been alone for half the year until today." His smile shone once more.

The bus came about 15 minutes later, and when I boarded it was a total madhouse. Almost everyone stared at me like I was an unknown species. I followed Red to the very back of the bus and walking there was horrible. There was a ton of murmurs and whispers none of which were good. I sat down with a shitty feeling, and my day hadn't even really started yet.

Then I remembered: horoscope. Gotta be optimistic when life throws those curveballs. I rid my mind of those thoughts, and smiled. I turned towards Red and asked his name. "Dez. And yes, that's my real name. What about you?" I smirked. " It's Ally. Ally Dawson."

We talked a little, and Dez is actually pretty cool. Weird, but cool. He's hilarious, and doesn't have any friends. I was glad to be his first. I wanted to get use to my surroundings, and decided to scan the area.

I looked to my left to see who was in the seat next to us.

Mysterious beach blonde.

He looked adorable. He had on a blue v-neck underneath his gray hoodie with no sleeves. In his ears were white earbuds, I could tell even with his hoodie on. His pants were black and his shoes were the opposite color. His head leaned against the window. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sleep...his were closed after all.

His eyes opened suddenly, and fixated on mine through the reflection of the window. He gave me a small smile and slowly closed his eyes again.

I talked to Dez the rest of the ride.

We finally get off, and I go to the office to get myself settled. "Well, I would be glad to service you, but I'm currently working. I'll see if anyone else is avail - actually, I think Austin here can help you. He's one of our best students!" The office lady exclaimed. I sighed, and turned around to see who "Austin" was.

You know, it's about time I found out what beach blonde's name was.

"And it's a good thing he's here too, because everyone else is busy! Austin, can you show Ally the ropes?" He gleamed, and gave an assertive nod. With that we walked down the halls.

Austin stopped in front of a gray door and pulled out keys. "What are doing?" I questioned. No answer. He opened the door and yanked me inside. He turned on the light and covered the bottom of the door with a rug. I'm not even really shocked by what happened next.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I couldn't help it. I felt like I was drawn to her, and who was I to resist? I became a little aggressive and grabbed both her wrists. At first she looked pained, as if reliving a nightmare. Gradually though, she eased up. Before I did anything else, I had to at least ask her name because I didn't catch it before. She had the same idea; for at the same time we asked each other, "What's your name?"

"Ally. Last name Dawson."

"Austin. Last name Moon."

"Why are you grabbing me?"

"Why AREN'T you struggling to get free?"

"I'm interested in seeing what you do next."

"Well first, I'm gonna say something cheesy."

"Enlighten me."

"I may not be a professional photographer, but I can picture you and I together."

"That was definitely cheesy...but kinda sweet." "You know what is completely sweet?"

"I don't kn-" I cut her mid sentence, crashing my lips onto hers. Then I put her against the wall, not too hard but enough that she'll moan into my mouth - and she did but not loudly. Wow, strawberry carmax tasted AMAZING on her lips! Then I thought - her tongue might taste even better! Guess she had a similar thought.

Ally's tongue entered MY mouth. Ally wasted no time savoring all my mouth had to offer - her tongue constantly swirled around mine, and she even tried to suck on it. Needless to say, she was successful.

I decided to take things a bit further and move down to Ally's neck. Now, as much as I'd like to be rough, I thought about what ALLY might like. So when I reached her neck, my tongue slowly caressed the left side. I dragged it up and down; and decided to tease her a bit by whispering in her ear, "It's okay to moan a little," (I could tell she was holding back, she was panting.) and I started to nibble and suck on Ally's ear. Ally let out a small "ah" sound. I smiled, proud of my work...so far.

I moved back down to Ally's neck, only on the other side this time and I decided to do it MY way.

I bit down on the soft flesh harshly, my saliva almost covering that entire area. To my surprise she freed herself from my grip and ran her hands through my hair, slightly grabbing it. It turned me on more than I already was, and in response I began to suck ferociously in that one spot. I was making sure I left a mark while I didn't hurt Ally at the same time.

It began to get hot in there, it was a small space not to mention cleaning supplies were in there. I wasn't done, I didn't want to be.

We took off our shirts and began to passionately kiss. It was wonderful...MY body was against the cold wall now, and our sweaty bodies were in contact with each other. She smelled like Strawberry Banana. Our aromas together created the most breathtaking scent. She looked great, even though had a couple of bruises. As a matter of fact, they made Ally MORE attractive. We were in another world...who knew how long we had been there.

Ally pulled away from me after some time, stating, "As much fun as I had, we gotta get going...before A LOT of events we won't like take place."

I knew what she was talking about, and I even though I knew I still couldn't help but ask -

"Why?"

* * *

_Should I make this a full length story? I've been wanting to publish this for a while now...and a review or two would be wonderful! They'd help too, I'm not sure where Austin & Ally should take us! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Our Time Together

_**A/N ~ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I've been in a slump these past few days, and almost all yesterday my phone was blowing up with notifications from you guys! You made me happier than ever, and I think you all deserve to know what happens next! I AM gonna make this a full length story and I want you to contribute ideas! Together, we can create something awesome :)** _

Now, on with the story!

Also: Austin is underlined, _Ally is italic_, _Both when underlined and italic!_

* * *

_**Ally's**** POV:**_

I just gave Austin a "you already know" look and we put back on our shirts. He started to fumble for the keys, but he didn't need to because someone swung the door wide open.

I swear I could hear Austin's heart beat out of his chest, same as mine.

"It's over," I sadly thought."It's my first day, and I don't even attend class. I make out with a guy I met just a day ago..."

We were told that we had to serve an hour and a half detention after school, and after we called our parents. A lot of people seemed disappointed in Austin for his actions and surprisingly he didn't seem to care. I found out that Austin and I actually have the same classes, and administrator escorted us to our second period.

I'm not sure how I should feel about the people in my class. As soon as I walked through the door Dallas and his group of 4 others laughed. Cassidy gave me a sickly sweet smile. Dez smiled and waved. All the others just disregarded me (I was actually happy about that, considering what happened on the bus.) and with that I stood in front of the class waiting for a teacher. When Austin followed behind me I swear the entire room lit up...I've never seen anything like it. It was like he was a superstar.

He gracefully approached his seat and sat down. He looked at me...and a smile started to creep across his face, and my eyes were attached to his pearly whites. I was brought back to reality when the teacher asked me to introduce myself, and when I did I was a mess. "Hi, I'm new. I mean my name isn't New, it's Abby. I mean Ally! I, um..." I forced a smile, then just put my head down. The teacher gave me a weird look, then told me to sit anywhere. I scanned the area, and found the perfect seat: Austin to my right, Dez to my left, a Latina (or Mexican?) in front of me, and a brunette with brown eyes sitting behind me.

I hurried there, and when I sat the teacher continued his lesson. As soon as I got settled a note hit my desk it was a folded yellow paper with "A" on it and a small 1 in the corner. I opened it up and it said:

We should get to know each other, especially after everything. Don't ya think? Here's my number!

And there it was.

I wrote back:

_Definitely. In detention we can start, I'm not doing shit else. Guess we can text, so here's my #._

I put it back on his desk. We wrote notes through all the that period. And the next. And the one after. During lunch I met Patrisha (She told me to just call her Trish.) and Elliot, the boy and girl who sits behind and in front of me. Only me, Trish, Dez, and Austin sat together. It was amazing we were talking as if we knew one another for years. I felt like I could call these people my...my...  
friends.

We returned to class and Austin and I sent more notes. All of them had letters on the front and little numbers in the corner. I could tell they meant something, but could not for the life of me figure out what. I decided to give up it for now because something told me that I'll know when the time is right.

Trish and Dez also handed me their numbers, and inside I was happygolucky! I was fucking losing it, I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks started to hurt. Before I knew it, it was time to go. Not sure why, but I laughed and went to detention. Austin came in not a second later.

They sat as far away from each other, and the person watching us simply told us to do the work and he left to go to the bathroom. We looked at each other and smiled.

_***Through Text***_

_Wow, you've got a lot going on._

Tell me about it.

_So you and your siblings...all your names start with A? _

Yup. Anthony is the oldest, then Alicia, Antonio, me, and Alexander. Jamie Axel is a close family friend, and we all call him Axel. 

_Wish I had family like that..._

_You don't?_

_I have a deceased brother and sister, and my only other sibling is in college and I haven't spoke to her since she left. My parents aren't together, I live with my dad._

... 

_Speechless? _

Actually, no. At 10:00 tonight be ready, you're gonna come to my place. 

_And you JUST KNEW I was gonna give you my address? _

I'm psychic...! 

_Lucky for you I'm not doing anything tonight... _

Lucky for YOU I'm slicker than my own hair and I'll be able to get this done without getting caught. 

_If that was the case, then what the hell happened earlier?_

Shut up!

_Haha, victory is mine. _

Yeah, we'll see. I've been meaning to ask, what happened to you? Those bruises? 

_... _

As a wise woman said once said speechless?

_It was Dallas, okay? I was just trying to get some food and he came out of nowhere. Need I say more?_

DALLAS?! Why would he do that?

_Do I really have to explain?_

Oh, but Ally, you do.

_*sigh*..._

I told him everything, and I looked over occasionally to see what his reactions were. He was bipolar as all hell, one minute it was taking all his willpower NOT to hurl his phone across the room; the next he had the saddest expression. I couldn't looking at him, it hurt. But I couldn't stop myself. When have I EVER been able to stop myself from letting my eyes gaze upon Austin? After depression hour was over, he typed something I didn't expect him to.

Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened... 

I couldn't help but finish.

_Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights everything felt like magic..._

He didn't stop to my astonishment.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

_If you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

Even MORE to my astonishment, he got up out of his seat and started to sing the next verse. My legs compelled me to get up and move, I certainly didn't have plans on doing such. We slowly started walking toward each other...and for some weird reason I was singing too. We'd each sing a verse. We were in perfect harmony.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights._

I think about you, every moment every day of my life.

_You're on my mind, all the time, it's true._

We finally met up with each other and our hands locked. We put our heads together, our noses touching. We closed our eyes at the same time.

_I think about you...you, you, you, you..._

I opened my eyes to find that his were already open.

"So you watch that show, huh?" I smirked. "Clearly you do, too." He chuckled. I squeezed his hand. "We should probably sit back down..." I said, a little dejected. "Why?" , bothered. I giggle and say, "Because our teacher just flushed the toilet after an hour and fifteen minutes," I listened some more. "And is now washing his hands..." Austin may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them...

I cannot tell you how fast he was back at his seat. Then Austin started to laugh, and I had a confused look on my face; until I saw the teacher smiling at me.

I had to stay an extra 20 minutes.

Dad had to pick me up, and the car ride was anything but pleasant. Even though we weren't talking, there was this really uncomfortable silence.

When we got home, he told me to go to my room. He followed me there, and slammed the door after I entered. I heard a click, and instantly ran back to jiggle the knob. "You'll come out when you stop with the bullshit," Dad yelled. I put my back against it the door and leaned up against it. Slowly sliding down, I started to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**_Austin's POV:_ **

I had it saw it all.

I saw Ally walk into her room and get locked in by her very pissed off father. She turned around and let herself drop to the ground. Ally lifted her head up, eyes closed, and silently she let the tears fall. Instead of staring, I called her. Ally didn't open her eyes, she just pulled her phone out of her pocket. She opened them for a millisecond, just to answer the call.

"I remember life before, far away dreams and locking doors. Then you came, then you came." I began.

Ally smiled a little and started her verses. _"Afraid to fall, to be free. Always my own worst enemy. Isn't what, what you see." _

I inhaled, and started again. "I took time to realize that I couldn't do it by myself, myself." 

We nailed it once again. Together we sung, _"There's no gravity...when you're next to me. You will always break my fall like a parachute. When you're holding me...so weightless I can barely breathe. You always break my fall my fall like a parachute. You're my parachute." _

After that, there was a brief silence. I finally spoke, "Can I have directions?"

Ally sniffles, saying, "To where?"

"To your heart." Ally laughs, " Got anymore, Sir Cheesy?"

"Actually, yeah. Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my journal?"

Ally laughs a LOT, and her eyes are definitely open now. When she finally stops, she sees something that catch her eye. She starts toward it, getting happier with every step.

She finally opens the door to her balcony and throws her arms around me.

Ally then placed her small, dainty hands on my face, "When you let me read your diary, I'd hate to read about how I was bitchy I was cause I didn't kiss you," She says all snarky and sexy. Before we proceeded with anything I needed to correct her. "Actually I said jour-"

"You'vebeentalkingalldayshutthehellup!" Ally exclaims entirely too fast, rushing her lips to meet mine. Her warm, wet lips touch mine again. I wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her back. She yelped when I picked her up and started to spin her around. "Austin, no!" She screamed playfully I could listen to Ally's laugh all day...I stopped before I made her dizzy. I put her down, and held up my car keys. "My place?"

"You know it."

We climbed down the tree from Ally's balcony, and got in my yellow convertible. It was beautiful outside, with a full moon out and the stars shining brighter than ever. It wasn't cold out, and as my car moved along the road the nicest of breezes washed over us. We didn't talk.

We sang at the top of our lungs.

It went from "There's no way I could make it without you!" to "I'm crazy it's true HEY! crazy for you!" to "No matter what ya do, I'm gonna steal your heart!" I've never had so much fun! Our voices got sore after a while and we started talking while making way TOO many song references.

Ally started, "Austin I can't wait till we get to your place, cause I want you bad." I joined in with, "I can't wait either, you know I can't let you pass me by!"

_"I know you couldn't, our love will never ever fade. We are timeless."_

"We are, and you got me so messed up...my mind is always a total blank around you I can't forget about you."

_"Ain't no way I'm going back home, I'm staying with you."_

"It'll be just me and you. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with you."

_"Just be who you are and I won't ever leave. We're better together."_

Best car ride ever.

One too many song references later we made it to my place.

"So THIS is what your house looks like," Ally said before inhaling. "Mmm, it smells wonderful." I gave her a sad smile, remembering when I brought her here for the first time her eyes stayed closed the whole time and she was injured. She fell asleep and I didn't even try to stop myself from getting in bed. I faced Ally, wrapping her in my arms. I thought something was wrong with me, I was cuddling with a random (but VERY attractive) girl. I was lost in my thoughts I guess, Ally must've waved her hand in my face for the umpteenth time and asked "Austin, are you okay?"

I snapped back to reality and answered with a quick nod. "Just reminiscing." "Really? About what? I have to ask, you were smiling to your heart's content." Ally asked quite anxiously.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing me. I didn't let go, and I let my eyes stare deep into hers. I gave a playful smile and raised an eyebrow. She laced one of her hands through mine. I didn't even have to say it.

It was 7 when we walked through the door, three hours earlier than anticipated. It kinda sucks that we didn't get those extra three hours to do anything...

The house was dark, and we went inside the kitchen. Turning on the light I see that my mom left a note on the kitchen table:

Everyone went out to eat. Nothing for you, since you have the need to get in trouble at school. Took everything out of your room no TV, internet, anything until you're done worn the bullshit.

"Your mom and my dad are one in the same, y'know." Ally sighed.

"It's fine, I have you here right now and that's better than any electronic." I gave Ally's hand a light squeeze. "Why don't we have some fun?" Ally let go of my hand and started walking backwards toward the stairs. "Where's your room?"

I gave her a weird look. "Upstairs, turn left and it's the last door."

"Alright, give me five minutes!" she exclaimed. I waited the five minutes and went up quietly. When I reached my bedroom door I opened it slowly, but it looks as of no one was in there. I went in and turned on my lamp and immediately the door slammed behind me.

I couldn't even speak, I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. In front was a guy in dressed in all black holding an unconscious Ally.

I moved instantly, but an arm pulled me back and a towel went over my nose and mouth. My vision was blurring... I was in a predicament just as bad as her but my last thoughts before blacking out were: THESE GUYS BETTER STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ALLY.

* * *

_**Dez's POV:**_

I seriously hoped Austin and Ally were okay. I was at home laying in my bed when -

* * *

_**Don't **__**you just love cliffhangers?! Exciting, right? Again I wanted to thank everyone, you guys literally made me WANT to write more! What do YOU think is in store for Austin and Ally? Not to mentiom things escalated quickly! I can't wait to see Dez's perspective either! If you wanna contribute, feel free :) Thanks for reading!**_

_**Hey! One last thing! Can anyone name all the songs that Austin and Ally referred to? **_


	3. The Struggle

_**A/N - Sorry it took me forever to update! I've been busy! Before I say anymore, I would like to thank the amazing biebertwihart for continually leaving reviews urging me to update! She's the reason Chapter 3 is finally here, she's much appreciated! :) You ALL leave great reviews as a matter of fact :D Without further ado, here's what you've been waiting for! :D**_

* * *

_Dez's POV:_

I seriously hoped Austin and Ally were okay. I was at home laying in my bed when I received an unbelievable phone call from Ally. I eagerly picked it up, Ally had been one of my first friends. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. I have a crush on her, but it was diminished by a bit much when I saw her glancing at Austin on the bus earlier today. I mean come on, why would she ever choose ME over AUSTIN MOON? Just because he's dreamy, athletic, smart, talented, artistic, cool -

Okay, I'm WAY OFF topic. I gracefully picked up the device and with utter failure to remain calm and collected, I squeak, "Hey, Ally. 'Sup?" It suddenly became harder to breathe because Ally's voice was barely audible, forget whispers. She also sounded loopy, as if she was struggling to stay awake. I couldn't make out everything."I need your help, Dez. Me...Austin...trouble. I...drugged...stabbed. Trace this call...find...only hope."

Then she hung up. I started to scream. Then I ran out of my room - lemme tell ya, cheetahs don't have shit on me. Did I mention I was screaming? I did until I reached my older brother. I had to calm down, I wasn't even speaking English to Daniel because I was still trying to wrap my head around the last 5 minutes. After I was done spazzing out and explained the deal, guess what.

Daniel screamed too. He grabbed his keys and we made our way to police station.

* * *

_Ally's POV:_

My eyelids put a damn good fight to stay open. My head was surging, and my body was partially paralyzed. I was lying on the ground both hands and ankles in shackles. I was almost in complete darkness. My first instinct was to scream but why let the dipshits who took Austin and I know that I was awake, and was ready to be raped or something? Wait a minute.

Austin.

I tried to whisper his name in case he was close by, but only managed a whimper.

Austin, Austin, Austin...

I let a single tear fall from my left eye, and I roll my body to the right. I bump into another body. It groans, and mumbles my name. My head swiftly turns. I smile, relief coursing through me. He too was in shackles, and was still unconscious. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, praying that he'd come to soon. However, something interesting happened. Austin started sweating bullets, and started gasping for air. He has to be lucid dreaming, or in sleep paralysis. His face held a pained expression. Oh no, I panicked, he's lost control of his dream. Hell, it's not even a dream. It had to be an endless nightmare, given his body responses. I rolled my eyes at this, when did he become Stiles from Teen Wolf?

He's just like him too, Austin let out a blood-curdling scream when it was over. It reached a frequency only dogs should hear. My hands immediately went to my ears. Hold up - I just moved my hands on command. No slow movements. Sighing, I realize that I wasn't moving towards the direction of paralyzed; it was draining from me. Instantly I sat up and laid Austin in my arms.

Austin's head fell back, his mouth releasing a immense amount of pants. I hugged him, his face nestled in my neck. I let out a sob, wishing I could take some of his pain away.

"Ally...I...I can't breathe."

I lifted my head and my eyes nearly pop out of my damn skull. "Austin?"

I bring him back down to my thighs: eyes closed, face sticky with sweat, circles crowding his eyes, and a smile.

Never has he looked more handsome.

I hear a cough, and Austin's eyes flutter open. "Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" I chuckle. I couldn't believe that he could use a pick -up line during our situation! "You're something else, you know that right?" I muster out. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he declares, and leans his head towards me. "We're together, and I wouldn't change that either."

Not we're okay. Not we're safe. We're together.

He sat up and brought his lips to my mine. A feel-good sensation traveled throughout my body. When they disappeared, my world unfortunately became frozen again. Austin shot me a confused look. "Where the hell are we?" I looked around. "I wish I knew." I sorrowfully reply.

Something penetrates my neck. I pull it out and it's a...dart? Oh lord I've just been tranquilized again... I drop the dart and look at Austin, he grabs me before I even get a chance to lean back. My mind starts swimming. He looks at me like he did that first day. "A-Austin, get...out safely." I struggled to say. He grabs my hand, responding, "Not without you." I tighten the grip on my closed eyes trying to ignore the pain in my head. I finally start to give in when someone freed me my shackles, lifting me up and slinging me over their shoulder. I heard Austin trying to desperately free himself while crying out "NOOOOOOO! PLEASE! ALLY!" I slipped away, leaving on that horrendous note.

When I woke up THIS time, I was in strapped into a dentist chair. The room wasn't dimly lit, and I could see everything. It was this chair and a tray with tools next to me. The walls were in a black and white pattern, ceiling and floor included. I couldn't see any windows (if there were any) and I faced directly towards the door. My inspection of my surroundings was over when the knob on the door was beginning to be unlocked. I didn't close my eyes or anything, I wanted answers. And I was gonna get them one way or another.

A rather thin frame appeared at the door, wearing a white jumpsuit with a ski mask. He may have been short and thin, but something told me he could hold his own. He approaches me. He gives me the once over, and asks my name. Yeah, it was definitely a male. "Why should I tell you? You drugged me and my friend, took us to an unknown location, chain us-" He puts a towel with a familiar substance on it near my face, being close enough to make me swoon. "I don't have time for twenty questions, girl," The guy announced in annoyance. "If you want you and your friend to continue to live, I suggest you just comply with me." I clench my jaw, having to take defeat. He puts the towel away, and straighten the two straps across my torso and legs.

He walked behind me, rummaging through a box of sorts. "Ah HA!" he exclaims, a little too happy. When he's back in view he's to my right holding an alcohol pad and a syringe. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the worst. Was I some sort of science experiment? He lifts my shirt and cleans the side of my stomach with the pad, before extracting only a little amount of what was in the syringe. He does this to my neck and also repeats the process to the left side.

He steps away and scans me for any changes. He doesn't see any, and leaves the room. After a bit I feel myself being eaten away. No, LITERALLY, inside of me I feel like a bunch of microscopic bugs are feeding off of my bones, arteries, fat, etc. After they were done I think they exploded, because after they've rendered me weak I felt little pops everywhere. I was so helpless. I couldn't even imagine what they could be doing to Austin.

That motherfucker returned to the room with a glowing red vial and went behind me again. Another syringe, another pad. Same process, left the room. This time around, my body had the most extravagant feeling. Everything that was eaten away was being repaired with something newer, better, stronger. Not only was the original material fixed but there was wonderful...umph. I felt rejuvenated. I was stronger than ever before and that's when I decided I've got to get the hell up outta here. I found myself beginning to rage as soon as I started thinking about Austin. I was so pissed I broke through the straps.

WOAH! Was that REALLY me? I started grinning like I never had before. Maybe I had...abilities. No Ally...that can't be true. I stood corrected when I touched the tray and my entire figure turned the same color. I let go and I changed back. I started to freak out a little bit...and started knocking things over. I finally looked behind me, and joy took over me. A window! I ran to it, and I could see Austin still chained up. He was laying on his stomach, a large red stain on his forearm. Did he get stabbed? I was almost to about to run out of the room to aid him when a light bulb finally went off in my head.

Call for help!

As soon as I fished out my phone a gas started to fill the room. I started to gag, but for whatever reason I didn't pass out; I just had a really hard time breathing. I stumbled to the ground, forcing myself to speed dial Dez. I couldn't call Dad, I shouldn't have been out the house in the first place. Please pick up the phone, I hoped. A nervous voice answered, "Hey Ally. 'Sup?" I would've laughed at how he tried to remain cool had I not been fighting to stay awake.

"I need your help, Dez. Me and Austin are in deep trouble. We were drugged and Austin was stabbed. Trace this call, I'm need you to find us; quick! Dez, you're my only hope." With that I hung up, and shoved the phone back down my pocket before anyone came barging through the room. I was done for when I saw the bulkiest of silhouettes through my closing eyelids.

I felt like I was in a false awakening. I opened my eyes and I was in steel shackles, next to Austin once again. "The bitch is awake, fellas," growled one of the ugly ass bulky dudes who I take carried me back down. Not a moment after that untrue and belligerent comment, I broke free and and let my psychoticness take over.

* * *

_Austin's POV: _

Ally was kicking so much ass. Or was I delusional?

After Ally's departure from me I started talking a shitload of shit. And I would not shut up. They took was was FUCKING MINE. I was going to murder all those bitches if it was the last thing I EVER did.

But I didn't have to, on account of Ally being a boss and doing it for me. For us.

But when I wouldn't stop after the endless warnings I had received one of the goons stabbed me in the arm from behind and knocked me out.

I awaken, and I see Ally judo flip someone. I rub my eyes and look again. She takes another guy and twists his arm, knock his feet from underneath, and starts punching him with this unbelievable strength. He was a goner on the second punch. A guy tried to come up behind her, but she swung her arm, knocking him to the ground. She picked up his head and started to violently slam it against the ground. Blood poured from his skull. The next dude's brutal death was delayed when there is somebody behind me, ready to attack. "See ya," he snickered. He was fast. Ally was faster. She ran with an incredible speed and slid on her knees, using a pipe to hit the back of his knees. Backwards he fell, and she impaled his heart with that same rod of metal.

I flinched. Should I be afraid? What happened to Ally? Was this nightmare ever going to end? I had so many questions...

Ally kneeled down and broke the chains holding me captive with her bare hands. She hugged me, and her touch compares to nothing. She smiled and gave me my line - "We're together." I nudged her and she nudged me back. We both stood up and turned around to see if we could find an exit. "Awh, that's so adorable! Too bad it was your last time doing it!" the last guy stated. He shot Ally with a tranq, but she took it out almost as fast as it went in her. It's like she wasn't even phased by it. She picked up the guy she impaled and threw him at the other guy, with amazing accuracy I might add. Not only did he hit him, but the pipe impaled him too. I looked at her in astonishment. "I'll explain when I get the chance. But right now we need to find a way out before the tranq kicks in. I'm no longer affected IMMEDIATELY by these things, it takes a bit of time. Not much, though."

Suggesting that we walk along the wall so she'd have something to keep her balance, we began our search. It was interrupted about a minute later when a car smashed through the wall, merely three feet away from us. "Ally? Austin? ALLY?!" a voice screeched, slamming the car door. Ally stumbled over to the person, falling with her last step. "It's okay, I got you." The voice said as he caught her before she could painfully make contact with the hard, freezing floor.

I hurried over to them, trying to get a better look at my competition.

* * *

**Unknown POV:**

**I WILL KILL ALLY DAWSON.**

**NOTHING WILL STOP ME.**

**SHE WILL PAY FOR ALL THE PAIN SHE HAS YET TO CAUSE.**

**I. WILL. KILL. ALLY. DAWSON.**

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? I kinda like how it became a little supernatural! Also, I'm gonna reveal the all the songs used in Chapter 2 in the next chapter's A/N! As always, thanks for reading and review if you like! Till next time with a longer chapter! :)**_


	4. Just A Dream

_**A/N - Hello everyone! I'm in a particularly good mood tonight, so I decided, "Why not update?" So that's what I'm here to do! First things first: I'm going to state all of the songs I mentioned in the second chapter! They are in this order: I Think About You, Parachute, Can't Do It Without You, Crazy 4 U, Steal Your Heart, I Want U Bad, Pass Me By, Timeless, (I Can't) Forget About You, Ain't No Way We're Going Home, Me and You, If I Can't Be With You, Who U R, and Better Together. For all those who were curious, you now know! I shall let you read and get feels now...:3**_

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

I couldn't sleep. No matter what I did, I just couldn't. I grabbed my phone to see the time: 12:30 A.M. I put it down and sighed. Then all of a sudden, I felt the greatest idea ever just hit me. I did a list of things: hop out of bed, slip on my slippers, grab my hoodie and keys, and make it out of the house without a sound. I stopped at a couple of stores to pick up a few goodies. Before I knew it, I was climbing the tree leading to Ally's balcony.

I sat the picnic basket I bought with all of the treats in it (which I also bought) down on the cold wood. I peered through the clear double doors, finding Ally at ease in her bed. I turned the knob, surprised that the door was left open. I tiptoed in and made my way ever so swiftly and quietly to her. I actually had plans on gently shaking her, waking her up. However I couldn't help but sit down on the bed and just watch her sleep.

Ally was truly a sight for sore eyes, even when she GETTING shut eye. I stared for a while, and then decided to awaken her. I grabbed her shoulders and whispered, "Ally..." She opened her eyes, and smiled. Not only did she sit up, but Ally tackled me. I fell back, her body on top of mine, her face just mere inches (Centimeters, probably!) away from me. "You like showing up unannounced, I've noticed. I love that shit, keep doing it," Ally states, gazing at me lovingly while biting her lip in a way that's too sexy to be put into words.

She brought herself back in an upright position, grabbing my hands bringing me up with her. Ally flipped the sheets off of her, revealing her black gym shorts. She looked beautiful having just waking up. With her long messy hair, a white tank, and those shorts, I can honestly say that she's never looked more...damn. I'm at a loss for words. Anyways, she got out of the bed and went to the opposite side of her room.

"Stand up. Right now, Moon." I laughed, doing what I was told. "You're dominating now?" Ally's hair fell over half of her face, and all she did was put her index finger in front of her lips; motioning for me to shut up. Ally ran to me and jumped, her legs straddling my waist. I toppled over back onto the bed, Ally now sitting on top of me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "God,I hate you. But I love you. Sometimes, I want to fucking kill you. But I wanna kiss you. I never want to talk to you again. But I know I'll miss you. It's so goddamn weird. You piss me off so much...but only when I'm with you I'm truly happy."

With that she sat up, as did I. "I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to watch the sunrise with you," I said. "Wanna?"

Ally brought out two covers, one for us to sit on and the other to cover ourselves with if needed. When we got settled, the fun started. I fed Ally chocolate-covered strawberries, and she fed me cotton candy. Whenever some got stuck on her fingers I'd suck it off. We drank a Bahama Mama, both of us drinking half of the small bottle. I took out the whip cream and took of my plain t-shirt. Ally decorated my torso before licking it all off. After,she pulled out the candy lipstick. She handed it to me and stuck out her tongue. I covered it in its entirety and began to kiss Ally. It was fun trying to suck all of the vanilla flavored candy off of Ally's perfect tongue. We took turns, and we put everything away after. We put the other cover around us, leaning against the doors.

We talked. And talked. Somewhere during the middle of our conversation, it started to rain. We both looked up, and shared a kiss. It was silent after...and it was amazing. We just looked up at the sky, gradually looking at it change to all these different colors. We held hands. It was black, purple, blue, pink, orange. It looked even prettier in the rain. We watched the sun come up, and heard nothing but nature itself. I yawned, and I looked at her. She was tired too, so I laid us down on the warm, wet sheet underneath us. The sun shone on us, creating more hear than body heat we already had.

I was behind Ally, my arms hers. Our fingers intertwined. "You're the only girl I love now...but in ten years, I'll love another girl. She'll call you 'Mommy.'" Ally turned around, her eyes wet. She cupped my face in her hands, yelling,"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ally kisses me on my forehead, and says it one last time before we return to our position.

It's quiet once again. It's only because I wait until my one in a million, my one and only, falls asleep. I only wait because I wanted to be able to make this last as long as I could. I finally shut my eyes...

"I love you. I love you too, Ally Dawson. I love you more. I love you MOST. I love you till the ends of the Earth. I love, love, LOVE you. Oh...and one more thing.

Ally.

I love you."

I peacefully sleep, with my arms around my baby.

And that's when I actually wake up.

It's only just a dream.

* * *

I woke up on Dez's couch, trying to comprehend all that was happening. I realized at that time though that I never would fully know. As a matter of fact, I should've known that when we left...wherever the hell me and Ally were held captive.

We were trying to find a way out, and we had to do it before Ally was out. Luckily enough for us, someone came to our rescue. A car broke through the walls, REALLY close to us. A make voice called our names. I was bothered a little by this because my name was said once and Ally's twice. Ally moved as fast as she could to him and collapsed in his arms. "It's okay, I got you." The voice said, and I was mildly annoyed by this point. I tried to see who the douchebag was - only to see that it was DEZ. I mentally facepalmed. How did I NOT recognize the voice? He was only like...MY BEAT FRIEND. "Wait a minute..." I told myself. "Shouldn't I pissed, it looks like he has a little thing for Ally. He would be breaking the code. Bros before hoes. But Ally isn't a hoe." I then silently scolded myself, "This isn't the time for that!"

Anywho, Daniel (Dez's older brother) simply said, "I'll explain on the way."

Daniel drove, Dez rode shotgun, I sat up in the back and Ally's head laid on my thighs. "So Ally called you sounding like she was about to die, telling you that we needed your help and to trace the call...then you and your brother hopped in your car and drove to the M.Y.D., and didn't question your motives?" "They didn't question because I knew a guy there who knew a guy and I was able to get some...undercover help." Daniel chimed in. "What are we gonna do? Who took us? What did they do to Ally? What are we gonna tell-"

"Ally..." I heard Dez mutter. Irritated, I sighed - "You know, Ally wasn't the only kidnapped one here." Dez looked at me through the rear view mirror. Then he muttered, "Austin..."

I rolled my eyes. No one else spoke.

Upon entering the driveway to his home, Dez was quick to take off his seatbelt. The car came to a halt and he asked if he could carry Ally. I swallowed and said yeah. What's wrong with me, I have no idea. I gently placed Ally's head on the seat and left the car. My eyes never left Dez the moment he picked her up.

We walked in, and he places Ally in the couch. He hurriedly leaves and comes back with a pillow and small cover.

He smiles harder than I have ever seen a human smile. I was about to say something but Daniel beat me to it. "I think we all should sleep. We can discuss things over breakfast, agreed?" The two of us nodded. "Good. Dez, I'll take of Austin. You go on up and get some sleep." He gave Ally one last glance before grinning and walking away. Daniel makes sure that Dez is upstairs before blantly stating the obvious - "Well, it's official. Dez is in like with Ally." I glared at him. "Really? Didn't notice." I sarcastically spoke. Daniel laughs, and tells me to wait a second. I wait and he comes back with the sleeping essentials. As I take them from him, he says goodnight. I plop down on the couch adjacent to Ally's. I look over at her, and close my eyes.

I have that wonderful dream (Unfortunately, ONLY just a dream.) and here we are. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice a delicious aroma emitting from the kitchen. It's...pancakes? I sniff again - bacon and eggs? I stretch, and get up from the couch. I slowly walk to the kitchen (I've been over his house countless times, I knew it like the back of my hand.) and find Ally scrambling eggs. There are four plates, pancakes and bacon filling two each. I decided to surprise Ally so I used my stealth to sneak up behind her and grab her hips. "Aiee!" Ally screamed. "Woah! Calm down, it's just me!" I exclaim. "Austin, sheesh!" Ally laughs. As soon as I hear it, this feeling washes over me. Nostalgia...

_***Ally then placed her small, dainty hands on my face, "When you let me read your diary, I'd hate to read about how I was bitchy I was cause I didn't kiss you," She says all snarky and sexy. Before we proceeded with anything I needed to correct her. "Actually I said jour-" **_

_**"You'vebeentalkingalldayshutthehellup!" Ally exclaims entirely too fast, rushing her lips to meet mine. Her warm, wet lips touch mine again. I wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her back. She yelped when I picked her up and started to spin her around. "Austin, no!" She screamed playfully - I could listen to Ally's laugh all day...* **_

And I honestly, honestly could. She goes back to scrambling, and I wrap my arms around her. I rest my head on her shoulder. For a minute I felt like we were a married couple. It's the greatest feeling ever...I'm telling you. Especially when it's with the person you couldn't care more for. The person who has invaded your every dream and thought. The person who you would give everything up for.

She finished the eggs, and I let her go so she could finish.

I figured that the least I could do would be to set the table, so that's what I did. I even carried half the food to the table. Ally thanked me and called everyone down to eat.

* * *

_Ally's POV:_

I feel like I had missed out on a lot. The last thing I remember was Austin and I being in that terrible building and a car crashing into the wall. I heard Dez...at least I think it was...and I fell into his arms. The next thing I know I wake up and I'm on a couch.

I'm still trying to figure out how I let all this happen and what's yet to come.

I woke up with a massive headache. I searched for some medicine in the bathroom and took it. I tried to be as quiet as possible, I didn't wanna wake anyone. Only because I wasn't ready for an interrogation. Anyways, navigating through a house I haven't been in before wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

I traveled up the stairs to see what's up there, and heard a TV. I walk through the halls to the room from which I heard sounds and see Dez. He sees me too, and gives me a goofy wave. I chuckle and walk up to hug him. He looks at me and says, "You should probably change," I look down at my clothes and realized they were dusty, dirty, and bloody. "I got a shirt and some shorts you could use. I mean, if you want..." I quickly reassured him with, "That would actually be best. Thanks, Dez."

He gave me the clothes and I changed. I told him I was gonna make breakfast and he asked if I needed help. I said no...I'm not really sure why, but I did. Anyways, I went down and saw Austin still sleeping. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, I must've worried him sick.

I strolled into the kitchen and began cooking. Not too long Austin came up behind me, scaring the living shit out of me. He helped me with the table and the food. I called everyone down to eat, and we did.

I did NOT know that Dez had an older brother. When I saw Daniel for the first time I thought it was his dad! I had to do a double take!

Anyways, it was the first time in a while that I felt GOOD. Everyone was eating, laughing, and I swear all of them were flirting with me! We had so much fun...I wish it didn't have to end. But as much I'd like to, I knew I couldn't just ignore everything that was going on. There was so many questions that needed answering, and...just thinking about it makes me exhausted.

I had the guys help me clean up and when we finished I asked that we go in the living room. "Okay...so, what're we gonna do?" I questioned. "What about school? Our parents? Those guys who took us...should we be looking over our shoulders? Did we put you guys in danger too? What about us?" I looked at Austin with that last one, and he gave me a dejected look. "I don't know," I hear him say softly. "But I agree with you. We have to act, and we have to act fast." Daniel nodded and added, "So, what's our first step?" "I think you guys should let your parents know," Dez answered.

I sighed. I was done for. I have been back for two days. TWO DAYS. I was beaten up, met people whose impact on my life was too much for me to handle, had gotten in trouble, got kidnapped, and to top it all off something was wrong with me and I had no idea what. That headache I had was all of a sudden gone, and I guarantee you it wasn't because of the stupid pills.

We talked a little more and decided that we were gonna make up the plan as we go. Daniel said that they could help, but they still had their own lives to tend to. Dez went to school (And desperately tried to convince his older brother to let him stay to help us with very little success.) and Daniel went to work.

"Let's NOT go with the whole parent thing," Austin says. "There are so many things wrong with that idea. They would ground us for life and probably beat the shit out of us. I honestly don't think we need that right now. Maybe it would be better if we called and left a very detailed voicemail." I hesitated to speak for a moment, but I thought about facing my dad's wrath.

"I'm in. But what do we do now?" I asked. "I'd like to shower, if that's okay with you." That's when I realized he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. I felt dirty too, since I had just...CHANGED but didn't do any actual washing beforehand. "Yeah, cool," I said in response to his somewhat question. Austin started to walk away, but what I said next astonished him so much he had to turn around and look at me.

"Can I shower with you?"

* * *

Austin's POV:

I ran warm bath water, making sure I put in tons and tons of bubble bath. I was still baffled by what Ally asked. This may not have been my dream, but this was somehow better. Since I had everything I needed to shower, I stripped and went right on in.

Ahhh...all my problems went away. I was soothed. It was amazing. Only one thing could make it complete. The door slowly opened, creaking with every movement.

Ally had a blue towel wrapped around her perfect frame, her hair coming over one shoulder. Under her right arm was a lighter, in her left hand was a box of candles, the other a bottle of apple juice. She gave me the unopened juice. Ally took out the candles and lit them, placing one on each corner of the bathtub. She turned off the light, and reached for the cabinets underneath the sink. She pulled out a small bag and walked over to me. A bunch of rose petals fell from Ally's hand after she dug in, and again she did it. She returned the bag to its rightful place. "The water isn't gonna be warm forever, y'know." I said as I sat down. Ally told me to turn away and I obeyed. I heard the towel fall, and my goddess had entered the water.

"You can open them now," Ally tells me. I do. She's sitting in front of me, bubbles surrounding us. She turns around, and moves back until her back touches my chest. "This is soooo peaceful," Ally speaks. I pinch myself to see if it's a dream. "What are you doing?" Ally gave me a perplexed look. "I needed to whether or not this was real and -"

Ally took one of my hands in hers. With the other she gently stroked my cheek after turned in my direction. Her sweet, sweet lips met mine.

They wouldn't let go.

I wouldn't have let them anyways.

That's when I knew.

No.

It wasn't a dream.

* * *

**_How was it?! What should happen next? I honestly have NO idea, there are so many things we could do! Until next time, my lovelies :) _**


End file.
